Omitsu
| image = | race = Human | nationality = Japanese | birthday = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | relatives = | affiliation = Hayabusa Ninja Clan | occupation = Ninja | rank = Head Ninja | title = Archery Master | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = | debut = Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword | japanese voice = Mai Todoh | english voice = }} is a resident of the Hayabusa Village. She is well known for her skills with a bow. Appearance Omitsu is a Japanese woman of early mid age with a youthful appearance. She wears a light colored bandana. Personality She is a kind hearted woman who is seen as a matron and teacher figure to the children of the Hayabusa clan."A kind-hearted women who watches over the children of the village." -Omitsu's Biography, Wood Amulet 10, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword History In her youth Omitsu was known for her legendary skill with the bow, she was known far and wide as "Omitsu the Sharpshooter". "A kind-hearted women who watches over the children of the village. Her skill with the bow is legendary. In her youth, she known far and wide as "Omitsu the Sharpshooter."" -Omitsu's Biography, Wood Amulet 10, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword She later became a head ninja and was put in charge of the Hayabusa village's children, becoming their guardian. She raised many of the Hayabusa clan's children including Ryu Hayabusa, and taught them basic ninja skills and her legendary archery skill."Your boy is growing up well. As the guardian of the children of the village, I strive to treat all of them with equal love and care, but he grows to resemble you more with each passing day." -Omitsu to Joe Hayabusa, Wood Amulet 43, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Plot Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword As one of the survivors from the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, Omitsu helped rebuild the Hayabusa village, though her main task was still raising the village children, especially those orphaned when their parents were killed during Doku's raid. She helps Ryu repel the Black Spider clan's invasion and aids Ryu in a supportive role on his mission to rescue Momiji. Omitsu is surprised when Ryu returns through a stone circle portal at the test of valor shrine. She later loans Sanji her bow, who later gives it to Ryu Hayabusa. Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge After Ryu recovered from his injury caused by the Grip of Murder, he took a walk while waiting for Momiji gear up for the journey with him. On his walk he encountered Omitsu who is happy to see him ok. Omitsu then handed the Lock-On Bow back at Ryu, after she worked on upgrading it to shoot two arrows at once. Powers & Abilities General *'Archery': Omitsu's Archery skills are at a master level and is considered legendary. Wood Amulet These are Wood Amulets pertaining to Omitsu from Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword, they collected from finding Sea Swallows and can be viewed in Muramasa's Prizes. Wood Amulet 10 Biography A kind-hearted woman who watches over the children of the village. Her skill with the bow is legendary. In her youth, she known far and wide as "Omitsu the Sharpshooter." Wood Amulet 43 Omitsu's letter to Joe Hayabusa Your boy is growing up well. As the guardian of the children of the village, I strive to treat all of them with equal love and care, but he grows to resemble you more with each passing day. Oh, I know I must sound so foolish for saying that... Trivia *After she hands the Lock-On Bow back to Ryu, she claims that the bow is very strange-looking. Gallery Ngds 10.jpg|Omitsu from Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword. References Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden 3 Characters Category:Japanese characters